prospektcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerbal Middle Eastern Campaign
To kick-off TeamProspekt's KSP-series, ExusiaProspekt will be starting a Kerbal-Operation in the Kerbiddle-East of Kerbin. ExusiaProspekt has also kept journal entries on the matter here as well. The operation's goals are the following: To establish a safe haven for Kerbals. To establish control over the area. To expand the KSP's power across Kerbin. First Landings (7/9/13) T+ 5:00 I sent two HSF-177 WhiteWill Aircraft to get the base started up, Whitewill Alpha had a bit of a flight error and crash-landed on the beach, the craft is partially intact. Bob and Jebediah Kerman are perfectly fine. I sent WhiteWill Beta over to provide extraction, I'll see how that goes. T+ 7:00 Damn, the second WhiteWill got nailed by a falling piece of space-junk whilst landing, i'm going to make a policy to jettison waste a extra 50,000m above the previous drop-height. The pilots of the second WhiteWill are okay, but this is really straining my forces here. I'll send a third WhiteWill "H" variant over. T+ 9:00 Ugh, the "H" variant ran out of fuel on the beach, I guess the four Kerbals will have to use the onboard living cubicle as a house until I get the WhiteWill sorted for RTL operations. T+ 11:00 Jebediah and Co. are providing themselves with food, I'm not sure how long they will last in that living cubicle though. Change of Plans (7/10/13) T+ 13:00 I've got a new plan. I've developed the new DV-11 BlueBird personel transport-truck. Landing in the Middle East with Aircraft is simply impossible, terrain is too rough for the WhiteWills and the Sabres/Cobras don't have the range. T+ 14:00 I've sent the first DV-11 BlueBird over, ETA two days. I haven't performed recon on the 10,000km2+ area but I have a rough idea of where to tread and where not to tread. T+ 16:00 The BlueBird couldn't keep traction on the hills and slammed into a tree, Wilson and Dave are dead but Javard Kerman is alive and well, looks like thats also a BlueBird that needs saving as well, he crashed in the Asian Mountains region, somewhere near what appears to be the northern section of the former Kerviet Union, I'll put him on EVA to see if he can find a ticket out of there himself. T+ 16:30 Yes! Looks like Javard managed to find a AU-34 Stratis leftover from the space operation of 5/4/13. The AU-34 will easily make it back to base. Only if it had more then one seat... T+ 17:00 Alright, while Javard gets back home, i've penned up the design for a unmanned drone I'll use to scout the terrain for future BlueBird deployments, I'll call it the HSF-257 Bearcat. Rise of the Bearcat (7/11/13) T+ 19:00 My Bearcat patrols have gone well, I have found a secure path through the mountain ranges of Africa and Asia and I located a secure route to the Middle East, Jebediah Kerman, here I come! T+ 21:00 Okay, one flaw, the BlueBird doesn't have nearly enough range to get there, I either have to turn it into a boat or drop a BlueBird into the Middle East from planetary orbit. I'll go for the second option. The Tuner Culture (7/12/13) T+ 23:00 The BlueBird isn't rated for atmospheric re-entry, I'll have to figure out a way to tune it for 25,000+ degrees celsius. For now, I'll attach Carbotanium Parachutes and hope to god that the BlueBird doesn't fall apart. T+ 25:00 The first BlueBird test vehicles fell apart during re-entry, the cockpits were intact but the deuterium fueltanks broke off and made planetfall on the other side of Kerbin. I'll reinforce the roll-cage and hopefully that will result in re-entry ready BlueBirds. T+ 27:00 I'm going to have to double my efforts. My latest Bearcat patrols have discovered a group of cannibalistic kerbals are closing in on Jebediah's camp. I'm going to provide a drone for Close Air Support (CAS) if they get too close. T+ 29:00 The cannibals were defeated. I quickly mobilized a Combat BearCat and managed to pelt them with enough electromagnetic rounds to fend them off. I don't have much time. T+ 31:00 I decided for extra security, I'm going to drop a secure SB-121 SpaceBunker from orbit to buy Jebediah and co. some time. T+ 33:00 The SpaceBunker managed to make it through Planetfall, I guess the Titiridium plating paid off. Jebediah's crew is safe, for now. Home Field Advantage (7/13/13) T+ 34:00 Drat, the cannibals are getting closer to the SpaceBunker again and they are packing heavy firepower, I'll have to send in Buzz Kerman's prototype AU-34 Stratis R8 for CAS/Recon. T+ 36:00 I was on Buzz's Helmet-Cam the entire time, it's simply still astonishing how well the AU-34 performs in the atmosphere despite being optimized for outer space. T+ 38:00 The AU-34 managed to easily kill the cannibals. The AU-34 uses a deuterium powerplant, much like the DV-11 BlueBird. That means I will be able to keep it in the area without it running out of fuel. T+ 40:00 Recent BearCat patrols nearly got shot down by the cannibal's SAM launchers. I'm going to have to optimize the BearCat for orbital recon, because right now the cannibals are packing some heavy firepower. On the good side of things, I managed to get a BlueBird through atmospheric re-entry. Sadly though, it landed on the other side of the middle east. T+ 41:00 The BlueBird didn't land very far from Jebediah and Co. The Middle East isn't very big, so I suspect that Jebediah's crew could actually walk the distance assuming that the cannibals didn't show their face again. I have equipped the Bearcat with some additional prototype fuel tanks. I will be expanding it's duties to the former Kerviet Union, North Pole, and Europe, since that's the route I'm going to have to take if I want to get Jebediah back home. Manual Effort (7/14/13) T+ 44:00 Okay, the BlueBird is just another liability waiting to happen. The cannibals are getting closer and closer with absolutely no methods stopping them. I'm going to have to pull Jebediah's crew out sometime soon. The so-called ability of my kerbals to defeat the cannibals, is far-fetched. T+ 45:00 Alright, I am going to get to work on a VTOL design. I'll name it the HSV-173 Horizon. I will use it to pull Jebediah's crew out.